


Arat in Wonderland

by Lucifers_Trash_Stash



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Comedy, Crack, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Trash_Stash/pseuds/Lucifers_Trash_Stash
Summary: Arat finds herself transported to Wonderland as she tries to make sense out of the whole thing.





	Arat in Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble I made with a story cube prompt. The cubes as I interpreted them were: Turtle, directions, clock/time, flight/hover, moon, magnetic, justice, fountain, and envelope. I hope you enjoy <3

A grunt escaped Arat’s lips as her eyes fluttered open and met the shimmering moon above her. She pushed herself up off of the grass and noticed she was surrounded by large rose bushes as far as the eye could see. The scenery didn’t bother her as much as her attire did.

Arat was wearing a simple blue dress with frilly lace at the bottom, white stockings, and a dainty pair of black flats. She spotted a fountain a few bushes down and made her way over. When she peeked at her reflection in the water, she saw a large blue bow tied in her hair. A snarl broke out across her face. When she found the culprit, she’d give them the ass kicking of their life.

As she stalked toward what she hoped was an exit from the flowery maze, she noticed a familiar man walking a few rows down. It was Fat Joey, and he was wearing a nice waistcoat and suit. He stared into the glass of a pocket watch, shaking his head and muttering “I’m late,” to himself. The only thing that unsettled Arat were the bunny ears that sprouted from his hair.

Without giving a warning, Arat sprinted towards him as fast as her legs would take her. Joey’s ears perked up and his eyes widened as he saw her close in. He dove behind a rose bush and Arat followed.

Arat stumbled and lost her footing, landing on her back with a groan. She clutched her chest as she tried to steady her breathing once more.

A soft chuckle broke the silence and Arat sat up with a jolt. She was met with the bright dawn of morning and a long table adorned with a multitude of teacups in various sizes. She’d really lost her sense of direction now.

“Looking for me?” a voice above her asked. Arat jumped in surprise when she saw Dwight hovering in midair, legs crossed and his hands folded on his chest as if he was lounging on a sofa. A wide grin spread across his face, and Arat noticed that he was dressed as he usually was, except for a pair of purple cat ears and a tail.

“Fuck you Dwight,” Arat seethed, standing up and brushing the dirt off her dress.

“That’s Cheshire Dwight to you, missy,” Dwight said and cocked his head towards the table. “And that over there’s the Mad Hatter.”

One of the high back chairs swiveled around and Simon appeared. He was dressed in a smart suit and an askew top hat covering his typical mussed up hair.

“What’s shakin’, bacon?” he asked and waved his hand in greeting.

Arat gave a confused look and waved back. She turned to Dwight and raised her eyebrow. “Be honest here. Did we take LSD last night or something?”

Dwight grinned and hovered over to the table. Arat followed and watched as a cup of tea fixed itself and floated over to Dwight as if it was magnetized. He took a sip and glanced over at Simon, who had poured a mountain of sugar up to the brim of his cup. “You gonna have some tea with that sugar?” Dwight asked playfully.

“They don’t call me mad for nothing,” Simon said as he sipped the sugar out of his teacup as is.

She rolled her eyes and swatted Dwight’s arm. Dwight shrugged and stated, “The Red King is expanding his empire. Better enjoy this for now Arat, because we’re going to have to get back to work very soon.”

As if on cue, the lights of the sun went out and covered everything in blackness. When the light returned, the trio were standing before Negan, sprawled out on his giant red throne. His usual black leather jacket and boots were instead a brilliant shade of crimson. Lucille, his barbed wire bat, sat in his lap. There were smaller seats beside him where Negan’s five wives sat with disinterest.

“Obese Joseph has acquired evidence of the fucking extravagant usage of sugar products in my kingdom,” Negan drawled, and withdrew an envelope from inside his jacket. “We need all the supplies we can manage for our battle with the White King Richard Grimes and you’re wasting it all.”

“I’ve done no such thing,” Simon stated and crossed his arms. Negan opened the envelope and showed them the picture inside. Arat snorted when she saw the photo of Simon in a bathtub full of sugar. Simon only shrugged and said, “You can’t stop free love, man.”

“We’ll let Sir Anthony decide,” Negan said and clapped his hands. Joey brought over a turtle on a pillow and Negan leaned his ear down to it, as if the turtle could speak. Negan sat back up and bellowed for all to hear, “Sir Anthony the Justice Turtle decrees that the only way to repent for your crimes is to have a gigantic orgy with the wives and myself! Except for Joseph. He may only watch.”

Before Arat could speak up, Simon stomped his foot and crossed his arms. “That isn’t what happens!”

“Is too. I’m leader and I declare an orgy!” Negan yelled as he pointed Lucille at the group like a scepter.

“Stop highjacking my story, you dick!”

Arat blinked and was brought back to the poker table she was sitting at. She remembered that Simon had pulled out his journal earlier and started reading the story he wrote about the four of them.

“It’s not even your story, you completely ripped it off,” Dwight sighed.

“It’s not plagiarism if you change the names,” Simon said. “You just don’t understand us artists.”

“Artist, my ass! The fuck kind of artist doesn’t include an orgy in their story?” Negan asked.

Arat sighed and stood up from the table, leaving the bickering men. She smiled to herself and thought that while she would rather have been the Red Knight instead, it was nice of Simon to give her the starring role.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to keep up with me check me out on tumblr @lucifers-trash-stash :D


End file.
